


youngblood

by ocean_side



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_side/pseuds/ocean_side
Summary: Luca Giovanna is a young boy who is having to suddenly change his lifestyle, due to the wishes of his father, who he barely even remembers. He was brought to live in Itan, and though, under any other circumstances, he would've loved to be here. But to be dragged from the life he knew, and forced to start a new life made this situation much more difficult. But then there's Katsuro Higashikata, who strode into his newly wrecked life.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up !!  
> itan is a make believe city created by me and a friend of mine, it's basically like san fransokyo but a mix of japan and italy instead,,

A young boy, at best, sixteen, was currently slumped down in one of the many seats at the air port, which was filled with many more surrounding people. His blackish blue locks fell in front of his eyes, but he made no move to brush them away. Instead, he looked down towards the paper that was clasped within the light peach colored hands, that of course, belonged to said male. He sighed softly as he moved his hands, his fingertips gently grazing along the slightly rough material. His fingers then grasped onto the edge of the folded paper, turning it upwards and opening it. He then read over the words printed in fine, black ink. This young man? His name was Luca Giovanna, and he was currently dealing with a situation that wasn't to pleasing.

He had read the letter once, when he first had gotten it but he refused to cast any second glances to it until now. It was odd that he had been sent a letter to begin with, as it would've been easier to send a message or phone call, but a letter was what he got. He was at least thankful that he was given some sort of warning beforehand, or else he would be much more worried with the current situation. He wasn't too happy with the information given within the letter, and his sour expression gave more proof of that. He blinked as he saw a man in a suit approach him, and he seemed to have a rather sleek, rich looking appearance. " Hello. Are you Luca Giovanna? "

Even though the words seemed to be a question, it sounded more of a statement, and the words weighed heavy on the male, as he knew that was his name, which meant this man was here for him. " Yes sir. " He finally mustered the courage to respond, though his words were mumbled and he could barely even hear himself say that, so he doubted that the other could. He cleared his throat before repeating the previously phrase, but louder this time around. And that was enough for the stranger, who gave him a nod before making a 'follow me' motion.

Luca had dismissed the ideas of running away the moment he arrived within the air port, knowing that even if he carried out with that plan, he would be in more trouble then anything and he would like to avoid that as much as possible. He stood up, grabbing his suitcase and throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he began to follow after, taking long strides in an attempt to keep up with the stranger. He raised his free hand as they stepped outside, the golden rays that were shining down momentarily blinding the male.

Luca blinked a few times before he tilted his head at the sight of a black limo, that wasn't something he expected, just like he hadn't expected the stranger to appear but he didn't question it, not yet at least. He watched as the other male opened the door for him, which the younger of the two nodded in thanks at that as he stepped into the car before pulling his suitcase up with a quiet huff of air, finding that it was a little difficult but shrugged it off as he scooted towards the middle of the seats and dismounted his backpack into the place next to him while leaving his suitcase on the floor. And with that, he jumped slightly when the door was shut, the loudness of it catching him off guard.

And he jumped once again when the sound of another car door being closed rang through the air, although it was a bit fainter then the previous. He shifted as the vehicle started, before moving forwards, which momentarily caused the boy settled in the back to lean forwards as well. He sighed as he managed to grasp at the seat belt and quickly pulled it over himself before pressing it into the lock. And with that done, he glanced towards the window, staring at the world passing outside of the glass, though as he stared out, the letter played through his mind for about the third time today. 

_Dear Luca Giovanna,_

_You may not know who I am, but my name is Leonardo Giovanna. I am your father. There is a lot for me to explain to you, and in due time, all will be answered. And to start, you'll be moving to Itan to live with me. I have already discussed the entire situation with your aunt, and everything has already been set in place for you when you arrive. I hope that we can get along when you arrive. I can't wait to see you. I wish this letter could be longer, but this should be at least enough to inform you for now._

_With love, Leonardo Giovanna._

 

 


	2. 2

The car ride carried on for what seemed to be hours, though, at best, must've been one or two hours. Luca had fallen asleep by then as he found himself unable to stay awake during such a long and dragging trip. Plus, the flight was pretty tiring as well, and it had drained a lot from him. So sleep was needed, and he thankfully got it, but before he drifted off, he shoved the letter into his jacket pocket. Though, he was shaken from his slumber when the limo halted to a stop, causing his body to jerk forwards and quickly waking the male. He groaned out in annoyance as he groggily lifted his head from the once slumped position. He groaned softly as he raised a hand to rub against his forehead, which had began to throb.

He sighed as he looked around, the sleep still clinging to his mind and body, which make his ability to process things harder then it should've been at the moment. Luca sighed as he moved to straightened his posture, before he glanced around, simply looking for his surroundings but that task was tossed from his mind when he heard the car door closest to him open. He looked towards the source, his lips pressed into a frown while watching the sunlight pour in with the sight of the man who had picked him up at the airport. He stood there for a few minutes, or what seemed like a few minutes to Luca, his perception of time was a bit messy at the moment.

" We're here. " Was all he said as he stepped aside, giving the male room to step out. Luca moved to grab his discarded backpack and the suitcase before scooting forwards until he reached the end of the seat and the opening. He pushed his legs out first, waiting until they hit solid ground to continue forwards. He first drug his suitcase out and let it hit the ground, making sure to keep it upright while he grabbed his backpack and tugged it onto his shoulders. Once he was sure he had everything he had brought, patting his pocket to make sure the letter was safe. And thankfully, it was still secured within his pocket. Why he was worried about it, he wasn't too sure of the reasoning. He pushed himself up to stand, grasping onto the hand of his suitcase and stepped forwards.

The dark haired male made sure to shut the door once he was a few inches away from where he previously was, listening as it made a 'thud' noise before he turned around. The driver was standing a little ways away from him, but what caught his attention was the mansion. Was his father rich and he had no idea? That could explain the limo. With a clouded mind and confusion overriding him, he stepped forwards. He looked towards the steps set out before him, that lead up to the front of the mansion. This place seemed ginormous from the outside, and he wouldn't doubt if the inside was any larger. 

Luca swallowed thickly, his worries coming back for him now but as he had done many times before, he shook they away. He glanced towards the driver, but he was gone, walking back to the limo that he had driven the two. " Hey! Uh, thanks? " He was surprised to see that the oddly quiet man turned to look back at him, offered a tired smile and wave before returning to his path to the vehicle. It was a nice sight. 

He turned his attention back towards stairs, taking in a breath before beginning to walk, dragging his suitcase up each step. Every time the suitcase was risen up another step, it would stumble slightly. One could ask why he had such a small array of luggage if he was moving, and the answer was simple, he just didn't have a lot to take with him, and he really didn't have much he wanted to bring here with him. He counted the seconds that passed as he walked, which lead into minutes. Once making it to the top steps, he had gotten to at least six to seven minutes.

But those thoughts where quickly cast aside when he saw who awaited him atop the steps. A man who looked scarily similar to himself, dark hair, though there was no blue hue to it like his own, pale like skin, and light blue eyes. But there was something that separated the two greatly. It was the air that came from them both. While Luca had a calmer presence surrounding himself, his father, or so he assumed, had a much more colder but seemingly wiser one.

" Hello Luca. " His voice broke the silence that had sunken between the two. The said male blinked in surprise, not only from the warmth that resonated from the other's voice, but the fact that he had stepped forwards and hugged him. " My, you've grown into a fine man. " He chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair as he stepped back. " Come along, let's get you inside and settled. " He spoke as he turned, walking to the house and opened the door. Luca paused, before following in after him.

_So this was Leonardo Giovanna._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy  
> i hope you enjoyed reading this-  
> please comment your thoughts below


	3. 3

Luca looked around as he stepped into the building, taking a moment to examine the setting before him. The place was beautiful, no denying that, but it was large, and seemed empty. He then looked ahead towards his father, his head tilted while watching him. " Hm, is something wrong? " The voice startled the male, causing him to gently jump before tightening his grip on his suitcase and strap of his backpack. " Nothing. Just thinking. " He responded softly as he managed to hurriedly walk to catch up with the older male, which now that he had a closer look at him, he seemed younger then he probably was.

He guessed a few people must've been a bit jealous of this. At best, he had to been somewhere in his forties to fifties, yet seemed to be in his thirties. " You seem to be quite the space minded, huh? " He blinked, looking towards the other before shaking his head. " Sorry, it's just a lot to take in at the moment. " Luca went a bit red at the statement, as he found that, he was embarrassed in all honesty. " Ah, I can understand that. It must be a lot to take in, but I'm hoping that you'll adjust. " The younger hoped the same thing. Kinda. " Well, let's get your things to your room, so you can settle in and sleep. I suspect your travel here was tiring. "

That was a great idea to the dark haired male, so he gave a gentle nod at that. " Yeah, I think sleep is really needed. " And with that said, the two carried on through the house, occasionally speaking with one another though. After about thirty minutes of wandering the house and small talk, they approached a door. It seemed nice enough, a dark oak color to it with a gold handle, if it was real gold or not, Luca had no idea. He watched as his father moved his hand, grasping the cool metal and turned it, before pushing forwards to reveal whatever laid behind it. The room was simple enough, a large window sat directly at the back, with a little place where someone could sit, grey fluffy carpet coating the still where one would sit. And grey pillows with gold swirls rested on either corner.

A closet tucked away at the opposite side of the bed, sliding doors it seemed, and Then, there was a bed to the left back of the room, which had a canopy with dark grey curtains. Gold blankets laid neatly across the bed, the male unsure what the sheets underneath it would be, but he was sure it was either gold or grey. And finally, like the pillows on the window seat, larger versions of them rested at the top of the bed. The floor was covered in grey carpet, matching with the window seat as well. The walls painted a cool grey blue, the borders and roof a bright white. " Wow. Lots of grey. " Luca laughed gently before turning to look at the other male standing at the door way, which he was standing next to.

" Do you like it? " There was slight worry in his voice, but Luca was quick to dismiss it. " I like it, it's very pretty. " He responded with a small hum. Leonardo seemed to light up at that, before giving a gentle nod before moving to step aside, giving him to step into the room. With that, he walked inside and set the backpack down onto the floor next to the bed, resting his suitcase by it as well. " Well...I'll see you at dinner then? " He turned around to face the older before smiling slightly. " Probably. " He rubbed the back of his neck.

With that said, a small nod was exchanged before the door was pulled closed by the male on the outside. Luca sighed as he moved to settle down onto the bed, it was much softer then he suspected, and he somewhat sunk into it. He wobbled slightly before clearing his throat as he moved to kick his shoes off. He shook his head as he was sure no one had seen that, he hoped of course. He moved to lay back onto the bed, a small noise leaving him. The bed was really soft, and he was sure he could fall asleep within a few minutes. He shifted slightly, before pulling himself up to the top of the bed, letting his head sink onto the bed as he pushed the top blanket back with his feet before settling down and tugging the blanket over his body. The warmth was what kicked it off, as his eyes flickered shut and he was dozing off. Soon enough, he was asleep.


	4. 4

A groan left the male as sunlight poured into the room while an alarm clock faintly went off. He sighed as he raised a hand up, covering his eyes with it before moving to roll onto his side. School was today, right? Right. He and his father spoke about that last night. He sighed as he slowly pushed himself to sit up. He then scooted forwards, waiting until his feet hit the floor as he looked towards the clock settled on a nearby bed stand, one that he hadn't noticed the other day. It read '7:23 AM.' He knew that he would have to leave in a bit, maybe twenty to thirty minutes?

He wasn't too sure but he shook the thoughts away, that wasn't something he needed to worry about at the moment. He sighed as he moved to walk to the suitcase that was settled next to his bed, as he hadn't got to unpacking, as Luca planned on saving that for the weekend. He moved to open it, shuffling through the clothes drowsily before finding a pair of black leggings and a grey shirt. Seemed suitable. He grasped the clothes and a pair of socks before straightening his posture, pressing his foot on the top of the case before pushing it, watching as it fell back to the previous position.

He then walked to the door of the room, which was shut. He leaned down to grab the shoes that were set by his door before tucking them into the crook of his arm. Grasping onto the knob and turning it, he pulled the door back and stepped out. Teal eyes glanced around the seemingly empty hallway, his feet making quiet _'thuds'_ as they hit the floor. He made his way to the bathroom, which took a little to find, as Luca was still trying to map the out the house within his mind, though he wasn't doing to well on that. He sighed as he entered the surprisingly large room, still unable to get over the fact that someone would need a bathroom this large to begin with.

With the door shut behind him, Luca began to undress, tugging off his night shirt and pants before grabbing the clothes he had picked out for the day, pulling the shirt over his head and pushing his arms through the armholes before repeating the process with his leggings, then followed with his socks and shoes. He looked towards the mirror for a few moments. Huh. It's been a little while since he's taken the time to examine his appearance. Black hair with an odd blue hue, natural to add, framed a round face that was a light peach color, and across the skin, there was dark brown freckles. And looking back at him were too bright teal eyes. He could see the resemblance between himself and his father better now. No wonder aunt Mia would call him a spitting image of his father.

Though, those thoughts were quickly dismissed as he moved to grab a hair brush off the counter. He was able to at least get his toiletries out last night, which was something he was thankful as he didn't feel like having to go through his luggage in search of these. He ran the brush through his hair a few times, and once he deemed it decent enough, he placed the hairbrush back onto the counter and opened the door, making sure to flick the light off before hurrying out of the bathroom, glancing around before finding a staircase going down, which if he remembered correctly, went to the living room, or kitchen. He sighed, his feet leading him down in a hurry. He, as he does often, counted the passing seconds before coming to a stop at the bottom. Thankfully, this led him to the kitchen, where his father was. " Morning. " The male greeted with a small sigh, catching Leonardo's attention.

" Ah, good morning Luca. How is the early hours treating you? " A hum of words came out, as Leonardo pressed his coffee mug against his lips and sipped at whatever liquid may be contained within it, though it was to be assumed coffee. " Decent I guess. " He responded as he shook his head. He didn't have a backpack for school, and he had no idea what supplies he was in need of, his father had stated all of those had already been taken care of. And although that was a bit odd to him, Luca was thankful he arrived close to the beginning of the school year.

Which that added to the sudden changing of his life. While he used to go to a public school, he was now being sent to a private school. " Hm. That's good. Miss Jolyne will be taking you to school today. " Oh. Luca remembered her. She was the maid, he guessed, who worked for his father. She was a pretty woman, no denying that. With bright blonde hair, and light pink eyes, matched with fair skin, she had to catch quite a few eyes. And as her name was spoken, she seemed to just, randomly appear from thin air, though Luca was sure she must've come from the kitchen. " Good morning Miss. " He received a nod in response. " Are you ready to leave? " Her thick Italian accent filled the silence, which like she had done, he gave a nod. And with that said, the two were out the door and loading into the car.

 _" Hopefully today won't be eventful. "_ That was the single thought floating around Luca's head as the car began to move.


	5. 5

The car ride was shorter then Luca had expected, and within at best, ten to fifteen minutes, the car was stalling in front of a rather large building. Oh boy. Was this supposed to be his new school? It was probably larger then the mansion. He sighed softly, his head resting in the palms of his hand.  _" Am I going to be able to do this? "_  The thought circled around his head, he was doubting he could go into that school. Why? God if he knew, he had to many reasons at the moment. He blinked when he felt a hand gently press itself onto his shoulder. Then a voice rang out.

" Don't fret dear. I know how scary school can be, trust me. But don't think to much about it. Just walk in there, with your head held high. " He looked towards her, a soft smile cast over her features, bringing a small one to form on his own. " Thanks... " Jolyne moved her hand from his shoulder to gently ruffle his hair, Luca huffing softly at that as he ran his hands through his now disheveled hair. " No worries. " She hummed out before adding " Now, hurry on in before you're late. And the Mr. Diaz will have your school things, he's the principal. Your father sent them to him. " He nodded in response in understanding, though found it odd. Why wasn't he given the supplies? Luca was sure he could ask later on so he shook the thought away. He then reached over and opened the door, stepping out and closing it.

He cast another glance towards the large building before moving to step forwards, hurriedly making his way to the sidewalk now standing there and looking towards the sleek black car, he hadn't had time earlier to full examine the detail of the vehicle, and he had to say, it looked really expensive, he guessed that was due to his father's wealth huh. He then waved towards the female in the car, and he got himself a wave in return as the car sped away. He turned around to now look towards the school once again, his eyes flickering to the nearby gate that was open, and a few people were walking into it. No uniforms were explicitly said to be worn, and his father never gave him, so he was happy with that.

He sighed as he walked to the open gate, which was a few strides away from where he had been standing. Luca paused as he neared the gate, swallowing slightly before puffing out a breath, remembering what Jolyne had told him.  _" Don't think about it. "_ He mentally chided himself before exhaling as he crossed through the gate. This was so weird. It was like he had crossed into another world, which was exactly what he felt when he arrived at his apparent new home. He sucked in a deep breath, an attempt to calm himself before walking forwards. The dark haired male glanced around, seeing a wide array of people spread across the yard. This seemed nice, everyone seemed nice. He hoped. He kept repeating that simple phrase within his mind, and for a few moments, his panic that was once there momentarily disappearing. Though, it was quick to return when he felt his foot catch on something, causing his body to lurch forwards.

He realized he'd probably hit the ground, and make a fool of himself, but he told himself it'd be alright. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain that would come when he'd hit the ground. But the rough feeling of the concrete never came. Instead, he hit something warm, but there was a slight roughness to it. Like...Like leather? He blinked a few times before looking up, his eyes widening when he saw the person in front of him. He scrambled to move back, stumbling once again. Luca tensed when two hands grabbed his shoulders, both making it where he didn't fall and straightened his position. At first, he glanced around quickly to see if anyone saw, though it didn't seem like it.

His eyes returned to the male who caught him, taking a few moments to examine his appearance. He had dark brown eyes, black hair that was styled into a pompadour, with lightly tanned skin. He was clad in a leather jacket, and a few tattoos able to be seen peeking out from where the jacket didn't cover, along with wearing what seemed to be black jeans or leather pants, he couldn't exactly tell, but what finished the look off was the combat boots. He shifted slightly, stepping back before clearing his throat. " Sorry about that. "

He responded softly, his face heating up in embarrassment as he looked down. " No worries. " Came the response, which prompted the male to look back up. Teal eyes momentarily met brown eyes, the contact quick to be broken by the owner of the teal ones. " Anyways, uh, thanks again. Uh, see you around? " But before the other could say anything, Luca looked down and hurriedly walked past the stranger, now hurrying to the front steps, which thankfully, the doors where open. Once he was inside, a loud sigh of relief left him. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, i really hoped you guys liked this ! i'd love to have any feedback you can give and i'd love to have pointers on how i can improve my writing !  
> please, only constructive criticism if you are going to give any, i really wouldn't appreciate someone being rude because this wasn't their cup of tea, thank you once again for taking time out of your day to read this.


End file.
